Skye Newman
Skye Lockhart Newman was a character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Laura Stone in 2008 and 2010. Biography Skye was a good friend of Adam from Harvard. They were romantically involved for a little while. Whenever Skye came to Genoa City, she and Adam would hook up and she would take David Chow for a lot of money. Adam became concerned when Skye went missing. A chopped up body was found in the Newman Stables and Adam identified the body as Skye because she was wearing a Harvard ring that Skye always wore around her neck. It was assumed that David Chow murdered her because she took a lot of money from at a poker game Adam Newman got a hold of Skye's diary about a year later, and discovered that she has been molested by a man named Dr. Charles Taylor. Adam accidentally killed his step-mother, Ashley Abbott's, unborn baby and used the diary to blackmail Dr. Taylor to make Ashley believe she was still pregnant. Adam ended up stealing a baby and giving her to Ashley. He then told Dr. Taylor to leave town and gave him the diary. Dr. Taylor ended up being killed by Adam. Phyllis Newman found Skye's diary and got everyone suspicious of Adam. Adam had a short conversation with Skye's ghost while the Newmans were investigating him and blamed her for everything that happened to him after she died. Skye also appeared in a nightmare Sharon Newman (the mother of the stolen baby) was having in which they played a poker game and the winner would get the baby. Adam faked his own death and fled to Ottawa, Canada and then Sau Paulo, Brazil. A few weeks later, he was shown in bed with a woman who was revealed to be Skye - alive and well! She faked her death because her gambling got her involved with the wrong people. Victor Newman and Jack Abbott found out and lured her out of hiding with a poker game. At the poker game, Victor and the nervous Skye made a bet: winner would get Adam. Skye lost but called Adam to say she won. She lured Adam to the beach and had Victor and Sharon Newman brought Adam back to Genoa City. They captured Adam and demanded that he return to Genoa City with them. A little while later, Skye burst into Adam's bail hearing with high power attorney - Vance Abrams. Vance got Adam bail and Skye told him that Adam could pay her back by marrying so she could have the Newman name. They married although Adam was deeply in love with Sharon. Skye became infuriated especially when she learned that Adam was suing everyone that was involved with kidnapping him a little while back except for Sharon. She called Victor's lawyer, Michael Baldwin, and offered to help him. She then told Adam if he didn't drop the case against them, she would spill her guts about planting the ring on the body. Shortly after Adam dropped the case, Skye told him that she was in charge. She continued to blackmail him and Adam soon got annoyed. He grabbed her neck and warned her that she might make him snap. Skye decided to risk it anyway and had an affair with Jack Abbott. Adam walked in on them. Adam threatened Skye's life which was overheard by both Jack and Nicholas Newman. In November, 2010, Skye met with Tom Cassidy, a reporter for a financial publication, at Gloworm where she found her husband, Adam Newman, working as a bartender. Skye demanded that Adam make himself scarce before an important contact arrived and saw him tending bar. Later, Adam told her they would no longer be husband and wife. Skye went to Gloworm to mock Adam's failed efforts to use his bartending gig to regain Sharon Newman's love. This upset Adam. Shortly after, Skye went missing. In December 2010 at a quaint general store and rural post office on an island in Hawaii, a customer, Skye, cavorted with a clerk, Koa. Skye, wearing no makeup and sporting darkened braided hair, collected mail from her mailbox. Koa teased that Skye's letters came from secret admirers. Skye placed an order for a pound of coffee, a few papayas and a current newspaper from the mainland. After Skye left, Sharon Newman coyly ventured into the store and approached postal box number 18, the one to which the boutique had sent the perfume. Sharon showed Koa a photo of Skye and asked him if he'd seen her. Koa's eyes narrowed as he studied the photo of Skye with lighter-colored hair.Sharon later found Skye on a volcano and told her she was going to take her picture to prove she was alive. Skye tried to grab the camera but ended up falling into the volcano. Sharon grabbed her but was unable to hang on, and Skye fell in, apparently perishing. Yet, who knows if she may ever appear on the Young and The Restless again... She will. Relationships Marriage *Adam Newman (dissolved) Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Dead People Category:Newman family Category:Adam Newman's family Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Antagonists Category:Villainesses